panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Proto-Bovonian
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics The Proto-Bovonian language is almost the same language as South Nekturian, except for some phonological adaptations. Phonolodzh Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morpholodzh Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to three numbers: singular, dual and plural, and to ten cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Commitative (company) #Instrumental #Vocative #Ergative (agent for passive voice) Noun declension is extremely regular, with no exceptions. Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. There are adjectives with "free" theme and those with theme in '-y'. E.g., mupph-''' is a "free" theme adjective, while 'kalamty-' is an adjective with theme in '''-y. Mupphu, muppha, mupphi "new", "young" | | |} Kalamtyu, kalamtya, kalamtyi "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-âval-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kalamtyu' "large", kalamtyâvalu "larger" *'mupphu' "new", mupphâvalu "newer" *'punnu' "good", punnâvalu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-âdhân-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kalamtyu' "large", kalamtyâdhânu "the largest" *'mupphu' "new", mupphâdhânu "the newest" *'punnu' "good", punnâdhânu "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Although there are dual forms for all pronouns, they were not always used, plural forms being preferred. Dual forms were used mostly when the speaker wanted to emphasize the fact that the elements were exactly two. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iddhyu, -a, -i' "this" (very near) *'hisyu, -a, -i' "this" (not so near) *'aru, -a, -i' "that" (far) *'hu, ha, hi' "this", "that" and also "the" These follow the regular nominal declension. The form hu, ha, hi is used in expressions like hi dhâtati "the (capital) city", hi pâri "the beautiful (things)" = "beauty", hu bhaladyu "the strong one", hi tâsiti "that (what was) said". Interrogative *'ghîyu' "what" *'ghânu' "who" *'dzhaharu' "which" *'dzhûnanga' "how" *'hamtiar' "where" *'dzhohamtuar' "when" Relative *'ghîyu' "that" *'ghânu' "who" Indefinite *'hartchannnu' "some", "any" *'mamâhannu' "no", "none" *'duttu' "all", "every" *'ghattu' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 sâlu *1 hannu, -a, -i *2 tuwâddus, -as, -is *3 daldhas *4 dzhahadal *5 dhamdzhu *6 sihâddhas *7 dhâdi *8 uhâdu *9 mûphi *10 tâddhas *11 hantâddhas *12 tuwâtâddhas *13 daldhatâddhas *14 dzhahadaltâddhas *15 dhamdzhutâddhas *16 sihâdtâddhas *17 dhâditâddhas *18 uhâdutâddhas *19 mûphitâddhas *20 phamdi *21 phamdi hannu *30 dalamde *40 dzhahalamda *50 dhâmdzhahamda *60 sihâddhamda *70 dhâdamda *80 uhâdamda *90 mûphamda *100 dhânu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 balnihâlu, -a, -i *2 dhîtchamdu, -a, -i *3 daldhîyâlu, -a, -i *4 dzhahaldu, -a, -i *5 dhamdzhamdu, -a, -i *6 sihâddhu, -a, -i *7 dhâdânu, -a, -i *8 uhâdapphu, -a, -i *9 mûphimmu, -a, -i *10 tâddhânu, -a, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'ghaya' "for" *'hî', dzhay "and" *'mahan' "nor" *'dhât', nas, bûlan "but" *'uha' "or" *'ihamtad' "yet" *'addhâna' "so" Correlative *'hanpus/as/is … hi … ' "both … and … " *'uha … uha … ' "either … or … " *'mahan … mahan … ' "neither … nor … " *'mawu … dhat … ' "not … but … " *'maddhu … danpan … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibuhâd' "after" *'dzhamdat' "although" *'dhî' "if" *'iddhâd' "unless" *'ghîyutch' "so that" *'baldamda' "therefore" *'habbîsal' "in spite of", "despite" *'ghaya' "because" Verbs Sample Conjugation: Phâtialu "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb phât-i-alu "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, phât-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'phât-i-amdiu' =Present Continuous = *'phât-i-amtu' =Perfective = *'phât-i-tu' =Aorist = *'phât-i-stu' =Imperfective = *'phât-i-ttiu' =Pluperfect = *'phât-i-lannu' =Past Continuous = *'phât-i-tannu' =Future = *'phât-i-dalu' =Future Perfect = *'phât-i-lattu' =Future Continuous = *'phât-i-lanniu' Imperative Passive Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'phât-i-yawu' =Present Continuous = *'phât-i-mtayu' =Perfective = *'phât-i-tayu' =Aorist = *'phât-i-stayu' =Imperfective = *'phât-i-ttayu' =Pluperfect = *'phât-i-layu' =Past Continuous = *'phât-i-tayu' =Future = *'phât-i-dayu' =Future Perfect = *'phât-i-ltayu' =Future Continuous = *'phât-i-lnayu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Proto-Bovonian. Sample *"Duttuddhas ûnanuddhas maddhiyanga râphlyuddhas, tâkmâtatum hî tâlihâdundhas. Adzhîragdhas lasawa hî gamsâhamsâha, ghay tiphinga ashâlu hannu uhadluk içbâlâdubba hulnamtatik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''